<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roles by emma_and_orlando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470837">Roles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando'>emma_and_orlando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She Makes Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dom!Dominique, Dom/sub, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Smut, Submissive!Roger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of his girlfriends, Roger has been forced to take the traditional role of <i>the man</i> in the bedroom. Dominique shows him something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She Makes Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is smut with a little bit of sad because Rogers girlfriends don’t give him what he needs before he meets Dominique. Who shows him possibilities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger never intended his first kiss to happen behind the school during PE. </p><p>But Erica had pulled him aside before he had entered the dressing rooms with their peers. He had barely been able to look away from her during maths, she is stunning. Eyes large and brown, skin a perfect dark warmth and her uniform skirt just a tad too short. </p><p>He was led to the spot where they usually sit when they don’t feel like having lunch with their friends. Determination clear in Ericas clever eyes.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Roger doesn’t know why his tie suddenly feels too tight around his neck. He pulls on his collar to give himself some room to breathe. She is standing too close to him, crowding him against the brick wall. </p><p>“Hi.” Roger breathes. </p><p>She smiles lightly, her hands find his and she gives him a warm look. She’s always been slightly taller than him. </p><p>Her body presses him more firmly against the wall. She blinks, down at his lips.</p><p>Excitement bursts in Rogers lower belly. He has to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.</p><p>They have been dating for a few weeks, but Roger has never been kissed before. Not until now. Erica wraps her hands around his wrists and closes her eyes. Tutting out her dark plum lips. </p><p>Roger looks down at them for a long second. </p><p>He stupidly realizes she expects him to close the distance. She is his first girlfriend and he isn’t sure what to do. </p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><p>Roger takes a deep breath to fill his lungs and he keeps his eyes open so he can aim for her awaiting lips. </p><p>Once the distance has been closed, Roger instinctively lets his eyes fall closed. </p><p>The kiss is tender and a bit passive. He patiently waits for her to lead, in the meantime enjoying the softness of her lips against his. He melts with joy when her tongue breeches his lips, tentatively parting them.</p><p>Roger lets out a strangled whimper, Erica pulls away enough to laugh. </p><p>“Come on!” She insists, tugging on his arm. “Kiss me like a boy.”</p><p>Roger isn’t sure what it means, so he opens his eyes and blinks owlishly at her. Hot embarrassment flushes over his pink cheeks. “I-I don’t know.”</p><p>“Shhh, just do it. Come.”</p><p>Erica presses her lips against his again, but this time she angles his chin and coaxes his tongue from the roof of his mouth with her own. Roger breathes more easily when Erica moans against his lips and he is the one exploring her mouth. </p><p>➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳</p><p>Lizzy has a large toothgap and an outward belly button, but she is the hottest girl in his grade. </p><p>Roger is currently fumbling with the buttons of her blouse in the back of her fathers car. He tries not to think about that too much— he hates how it turns him on. </p><p>She swats his hands away when he still doesn’t get it. “Let me do it.” She grunts, before throwing the blouse into the front seat. Underneath she is completely bare</p><p>“Fuck.” Roger is tenting in his pants. “You’re—”</p><p>“Sexy? Hot?”</p><p>“Beautiful.” Roger says. </p><p>Lizzy smiles and reaches for his hands to lay them over her perfectly round breasts. He has never gotten this close to a girl before. His cock twitches in his pants. They feel warm under his palm and she sighs when he rubs over her perky nipples. </p><p>“Come on, Rog. Don’t be shy.”</p><p>He is pushed back onto the seat and she climbs onto his lap out of sheer lack of space. She grins down at him and rolls her hips down onto his erection. “You can touch me.”</p><p>Roger whines low in his throat. All he can focus on his her and her tight red curls falling over his bare shoulders. </p><p>Her panties have a wet patch on the front where she is grinding his cock. </p><p>Roger feels heat pool in his underbelly too fast. He tries to warn Lizzy, but he realizes he can’t. Not with her tits all up in her face and her hips rocking headlong against his. Roger feels his body going tense as a bow, on top of him, Lizzy hums and leans in to press her lips against his sweaty neck.</p><p>“You’re so hot,” She says. “So good Baby.” </p><p>Rogers eyes roll back into his head and warmth fills the fabric of his underwear.  He isn’t sure what overcame him, but Lizzy giggles and continues to grind on his softening cock until he whimpers for her to stop.</p><p>He never felt so good in his life.</p><p>➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳</p><p>It wasn’t easy to get the condom on. It’s slippery and rubber. Roger is only semi-hard by the time he’s got it over his cock.</p><p>Rose watches him with an easy smile. Even though she’s done it before, she doesn’t offer a hand. When he sits up on the bed, cock swaying between his legs, she beckons him between her legs. </p><p>It’s his first time. Roger bows over her with a nervous smile.</p><p>He looks up at her for guidance, feeling hot and nervous.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“What now?” She giggles and taps her foot against his leg. “Put it in and try not to come immediately.” </p><p>“Uh-okay.”</p><p>Rogers mouth feels dry when he guides his condom covered cock against her pink swollen entrance. He had never been eye to eye with a vagina before, but she said she wasn’t really into boys touching her there, because they are never any good. His offer to finger her, declined. </p><p>Rose presses her heels into the mattresses. Her face stays perfectly neutral while she watches Roger line his cock up against her.</p><p>“Come on, put it in.”</p><p>He does. With a small push his cock slips into her and suddenly he is surrounded by tightness and warmth. Roger lets out a long broken moan followed by string of quiet curses. Rose laughs, moving he hips slightly so he is further entering her pussy. </p><p>It is too much and not enough at once. </p><p>Rogers chest feels tight and his arms give out underneath him. He drops onto Roses chest. He is truly bowed over her, grunting in her neck while he strives to pick up a pace, but all he truly does is push himself forward until his body sings and she groans into his hair. So he repeats it. Again and again until they are both sweating and lost in a nonexistent rutting haze.</p><p>“Faster. Fuck me faster, Roger. Do me like you mean it. </p><p>He closes his eyes and lets out a breathy moan when she yanks on his hair. Rogers hips stutter. She feels warm and perfect around him and he speeds up instinctively despite the burning in his thighs. She wraps her arms around him and digs her sharp nails into his neck. He likes the feeling of her controlling if he can get up or not. The position suffocates him slightly, the lightheadedness turns him on and hardens his cock inside of her.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed the long drawn out noise he makes at the back of his throat, until suddenly he  is pushed into a sitting position and air rushes back into his lungs.</p><p>Rose is glaring at him, slightly panicked. </p><p>“Shh! Jesus Christ, quiet down. My mum will hear you.” </p><p>He murmurs and apology. His cock twitches pathetically so he sucks up the embarrassment and mounts her once more. This time he bites his lip to keep himself from moaning again. </p><p>➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳</p><p>Jo is fun, adventurous and perhaps a little crazy. She is Rogers first serious girlfriend and the only woman he has touched in the last few months. Brian always called them soulmates, because Roger shared her challenging character. </p><p>He and Jo are going steady. They practically live together, listen to the same music and share their sense of humor.</p><p>Jo has tanned skin and short black hair. Jo is affection and easy touches. </p><p>Roger trusts her with himself, so much so that he dares to take a step he hasn’t dared taking in the past. </p><p>She teases him relentlessly when he asks her to get on top. She smiles and makes a show of climbing into his lap.</p><p>Its not how he imagines it. He thinks about his fantasies when he is alone in his bedroom and all he has is some lotion and his fist. He imagines Jo with seduction in her eyes honey, pressing him onto the mattress with easy confidence and tells him to stay put while she decides the pace for the evening. The thought alone shuts Roger up. He watches her, waiting for her to make the first move like she would in his fantasies. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Nothing.” </p><p>She is laughing again, she flops down on top of him with a smile. “You lazy fuck. You just want me to do all the work.”</p><p>The accusation is meaningless, Roger blinks. “Yes.”</p><p>Jo groans, doesn’t even take off her bra when<br/> she slips her panties to the side and then slides Rogers underwear down his legs too. Revealing his semi-erection. She licks her lips at the sight. She jerks him, smiling while she does it. Keeping her eyes down at his slowly hardening cock.</p><p>Roger sighs. He feels content to relax into the touch until his cock stands completely full. He melt in the pillows and he rocks back into her palm. </p><p>Just as he opens his mouth to ask her to hop on, Jo stops her ministrations.</p><p>“Roger, fuck me.” She whispers in a breathy tone.</p><p>Roger tilts his hips up. Eyes hooded.</p><p>He wants to try this with her. He wants her to understand how much he would like for them to take this step. He reaches for her hips and pulls her towards his cock. </p><p>“Ride me. Please, Jo. I want you.”</p><p>“You sound like a girl.” She says and Roger pauses—pressing his lips together. At his hurt expression, Jo’s face softens and she leans in to kiss him on the lips as an apology. He accepts it because he knows he won’t get a better one and he doesn’t want to ruin the night. When Jo pulls away she flicks a stand of hair out of his face. “Come on, I’ll ride you.”</p><p>Roger refrains himself from getting too excited when she rolls the condom over his weeping head. She kisses the tip, just once to tease him.</p><p>“Please.” He whines. </p><p>Jo quickly complies. She is heavy in his lap, her thighs clamp around his waist when she takes a hold of his cock to guide it while she sinks down on it. Roger freezes, closing his eyes and clamping onto the bedding. He holds back a moan when her heat engulfs him. He feels heavy with suppression. Her breasts bounce when she sits up and sinks down again. Jo scrambles to hold onto his hands, squeezing desperately.</p><p>“Oh Roger, fill me up. You feel so good.”</p><p>Roger closes his eyes, letting her body work on his. While he stays still. His feet pressed onto the mattress to keep balance for the both of then. Jo’s high pitched dirty talk is not of his liking. His mind wanders to a porn he had watched a couple of months ago instead. He thinks about the blonde woman in the leather suit, about the way she leaned over the naked man and made him cum by a single flick on his cock, after hours of torture. </p><p>“Roger, Roger, you make me feel so good. I’m so wet.”</p><p>Jo’s voice drowns out into the darkness. Roger imagines the woman from the porn on top of him. In her tight leather and red lipstick, she had a vague accent, soft eyes but large tightly held breasts.</p><p>The image of Jo changes. Roger bites on his lip to keep himself from moaning helplessly at the sensation of being riden.</p><p>The pace is careful and merciless. Roger tries to angle his hips up for more. But the chastising voice from the porn is sharp enough to control himself from breaking the rhythm set for him. </p><p>Jo squeezes his hands, gasping when she falls all the way onto his cock. </p><p>“I love you. I love you Rog.” She whimpers. “Babe. I’m close.”</p><p>He was too. Until he isn’t. </p><p>Frustration hits him like a brick wall when he blinks his eyes open and Jo wraps her arms around his neck to forcefully rolls them both over, until she is flat on the bed and Roger is on top of her.</p><p>She gives him a broad smile, spreading her legs with a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“Finish the job Big Boy.”</p><p>Roger is too hard to make a comment now, he guides his cock to her entrance again and he closes his eyes. She is hot and tight around him and he lets himself fall into her embrace while he stutters his hips forward. He lets her moans lull him into a haze. For a moment his own pleasure forgotten to fuck her to an orgasm. </p><p>➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳</p><p>“Oh- oh baby,” Dominique sighs. “Right there.”</p><p>Roger has two fingers buried inside her pussy, angled just so he can hit her c-spot on every thrust. He lets his head fall on her shoulder. His thumb circles over her swollen clit. She is close to another orgasm, Roger can tell by the way she clenches around his fingers.</p><p>Her voice is warm and rich with her accent. Roger had been flirting with her for months trying to get her in this exact position. </p><p>He is not disappointed. </p><p>Dominique is all legs and black hair. Her breathy moans ring in Rogers ears. They are on their sides facing each other. Dominiques leg is hooked over his waist. He has been fingering her for a good half an hour, he’s cramping, but not tired. His cock strains against his stomach at having to hold out, but he loves it. He loves her tits in his face and her lips against his own.</p><p>“Rog, Roger,” </p><p>Warm slick gushes between his fingers, Dominique trembles and tenses all over. </p><p>Roger keeps fucking her, eyes on her perfectly plum lips while her orgasm washes over her face. Flushing her pink and making her sigh contently against his lips. </p><p>“You don’t tire easily, do you?” She smiles slightly breathless, her teeth perfectly straight.</p><p>Roger stops rubbing and thrusting into her. He stills his fingers and pulls out when she stops bearing down on them. He pulls out carefully and brings his fingers to his lips so he can suck them clean. The sweet and salty slick hardens his cock even further. He is ruining Dominique’s sheets. </p><p>“You’re a thirsty boy aren’t you?” She sighs and pushes a stand of hair away from his forehead. They’re both sweating. “Are you horny?”</p><p>Her dark eyes hypnotize Roger into a lull. Her voice doesn’t help either.</p><p>He feels as though a layer of his skin is peeled away by the honey tone. A cloud falls over his mind and warmth spreads from his belly to the rest of his body. He doesn’t know how to describe it, but he’s only ever felt so fuzzy around Dominique. Ever since the first time they met and she wore a well fitted suit over a tie and she had shaken his hand too tightly.<br/>
Dominique holds a presence over him, Roger feels like a moth drawn to the light. </p><p>Dominique grins at his dreamy smile. She cups his cheeks and pulls him into a chaste kiss.</p><p>Her tongue brushes into his mouth over his. She swirls it around, making Roger sigh and buckle his hips forward. When she pulls away she keeps her hand on his cheek.</p><p>“I must say,” Dominique drawls. “I’m really impressed by your performance tonight.” </p><p>“You mean in bed or the gig.”</p><p>Dominique pinches his cheek but they both giggle and she presses their foreheads together. She smells of sweat and her lavender perfume. </p><p>“Be careful or I won’t return the favor.”</p><p>Roger stops giggling to gulp, looking at her from under his lashes. “Will you?” </p><p>“Roll over.” </p><p>She orders it once and Roger is on his other side without a hitch. The bed dips behind him, but he doesn’t look. Dominique returns a moment later and kicks the blanket down to their feet. Roger palms the pillow. He is eager for his cock to he touched after holding out for so long.</p><p>Dominique is careful and he doesn’t question it when she hikes one of his legs up so he is splayed out. </p><p>She steadies him with a hand on his hip. Roger grows uncharacteristically quiet under the ministrations. His cheeks heat up at Dominiques easy handling of control. </p><p>“Relax,” She says. Roger closes his eyes. “I’m coming in.”</p><p>His eyes shoot open when a warm finger circles the entrance of his ass. </p><p>Roger tenses and twists his neck to look over his shoulder, only to find Dominique propped up on her elbow, smiling down at him. For a long moment he thinks its a joke, but then he sees the lube on the pillows by Dominiques hand and she continues to wet the outer ring of entrance.</p><p>“I-I... uh.” Roger searches for her eyes, when they find each other, Dominiques smile widens. </p><p>“Relax, Roger. I know what to do. I’ve done it before.”</p><p>The reassurance in her voice sends more heat to his already erect cock. Nobody has ever touched him there, but now he wants nothing but to for Dominique to continue to explore. She kisses his cheek when he lays back onto his side and he huddles flush against her body. </p><p>Only when he Rogers ass is slippery with the lube Dominique used on the outside, does she press her lube dripping index finger into him.</p><p>“Nice and easy, Baby. I got you.” </p><p>“You got— oh.” </p><p>He isn’t sure if he likes it. It’s different and foreign. Dominique doesn’t do much but slowly slide her finger in. </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Hm? Does it hurt?”</p><p>This is the first time they have shared a bed, but the ease in which she speaks makes him melt against her back. Maybe it feels foreign and odd, but he trusts her. </p><p>“No.” Roger murmurs into the pillow that smells like her. “Is it supposed to feel like that?”</p><p>“I don’t know what— wait.” The finger inside him stills, but doesn’t move out. Roger bites his lip at the odd sensation. “You’ve never done this before?” She asks.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“But you’re so... Oh! Hm. I see. Take a deep breath and tell me if you want me to stop. We don’t have to continue.” </p><p>Roger perches himself up on his elbow too so he can face her. He feels subdued under a comforting force. He doesn’t want tonight to end. He can barely get his eyes to focus on Dominique, but when he does he first makes out her trusting smile. </p><p>“I don’t want you to stop. I feel cloudy.” </p><p>Dominique scans him carefully. Her eyes trail over his body and stop at his eyes, chest and dick. </p><p>She still has her finger inside his hole. </p><p>While they maintain eye contact she presses in a little further, deeper. Roger moans, soft and uncontrolled. She swallows it with a kiss, licking into his mouth and swiping her tongue over his lips. She nips at them, hard and tender. He rolls his hips down so he can have more of her finger inside, scared she will hand him the reigns again soon when he is too far gone.</p><p>“Rog,”</p><p>Rogers breath is caught in his throat when he is gently pressed back onto the pillows. </p><p>Dominique hikes one of his legs over her waist. Keeping him spread over her hips. “You did so well for me, I want to do the same for you now. Be good for me, okay?”</p><p>He nods. Licking his lips. </p><p>“M’kay.”</p><p>“If things get too fussy or you want to stop, tell me, okay? Say stop if you don’t want me to continue.”</p><p>“Continue.” He says easily.</p><p>So Dominique does. She hikes his leg higher and carefully pulls her finger out of him for another generous scoop of lube. When she reaches between his legs to touch him again, Roger is watching her intently. Her breasts are close to his face. Bouncing slightly when she begins to move her finger inside of him. Carefully moving back and forth. Not far enough for her knuckle to disappear inside of him or for her finger to completely pull out.</p><p>While Roger was a little apprehensive at first, he suddenly realizes how sensitive the walls of his insides are.</p><p>Dominique is gentle in her ministrations as if she is aware of how he is experiencing the pleasure. </p><p>Roger lets his face fall sideways in the pillows. Muffling his first drawn out moan.</p><p>“Oh that’s good isn’t it, Roger? You like that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I thought so. I’m gonna make you feel full, fill you all the way up.”</p><p>Roger feels heat rise to his cheeks. He clamps his leg around her waist. He rocks down on her finger instinctively. He moans again, unable to stop himself and bites his lip hard enough to bruise when Dominique angles her finger and curls it up, making him see stars at the tingling sensation.</p><p>“Don’t hold back,” She frees his lip from his teeth with a simple swipe. Roger opens his eyes to blink up at her. “Let me hear the pretty noises you make.”</p><p>“Oh-okay.”</p><p>Roger smiles into the pillow when her fingers is joined by a second. His hole is being loosened very quickly.</p><p>The sensation makes his legs fall open by her hips. He reaches out to scramble for something to hold. </p><p>“There, okay, take a deep breath now. How are you feeling?” </p><p>Dominique scissors the two fingers, spreading Roger wide.</p><p>“Full.” He sighs, dreamily. </p><p>A sloppy kiss lands on his left cheek. Dominique follows a patch down to his neck until she gently sucks the skin between his jaw and his neck. Leaving a glaring bruise under her lips. </p><p>Her fingers turn and twitch. </p><p>Roger doesn’t understand why she pulls away from his neck to look him in the eye when she curls up both fingers and thrusts them far into his hole, until a hot shockwave of pleasure makes his cock twitch and precum beat down his length. </p><p>She chuckles at his helpless cry and thrusts her fingers against his bundle of pleasure again.</p><p>“Fuck. Oh fucking hell oh my God. Dominique— oh Dom!” </p><p>Roger is pushed to the very brink of his orgasm in a matter of seconds. Dominique is relentless in her pace. She keeps a slow rhythm while Roger begs her for things he doesn’t understand. His string of curses turn into mindless rambling. </p><p>His mind goes blissfully black, until sparks of light fill the dark. </p><p>“Look at you, taking it so well for your first time. The next time I’ll fuck you properly with four fingers, until you’re crying. Won’t let you cum until I’ve had you for a while. Can’t have you spoiled, baby. But you were so good tonight, such a good boy Roger.”</p><p>Dominique fingers his sweet spot until Roger feels nothing but shockwaves coursing through his blood.</p><p>His toes have curled into the bedding and his cock jerks and shoots cum untouched when she continues to fuck him on her well trained digits.</p><p>“Ah! Ah!” </p><p>Rogers world shatters and his vision fades to black while his body rockets into the longest orgasm ever washed over him. </p><p>He doesn’t even realize he is blabbering “Thank you’s” at Dominique the whole way through. </p><p>He is aware that at some point Dominique pulls her fingers out of him, making Roger whine for her to come back. She does get up to grab something to clean their stomachs, because when he reopens his eyes, Roger is splayed against her chest and clean. </p><p>His hole feels sloppy and wet, but he doesn’t complain when he can hide his face in her shoulder.</p><p>“Is Roger back?” She asks, voice ringing with laughter.</p><p>“No.” Rogers eyes fall closed and sleep begins to tug at his consciousness while he clamps an arm around her middle, their legs and sweaty bodies tangled together. </p><p>“Can sleep here, right?” He asks out of politeness. He isn’t sure if he could be forced out of her arms now. </p><p>Dominique’s fingers tangle in his hair. She presses her lips against his forehead. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Hmm...” Rogers buries his face in her should. His body is buzzing with satisfaction. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Roger.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at 4 am in one day and I really just needed it out of my system. I really hope you guys liked it and please leave a comment if you did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>